Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Ein törichter Versuch
Es ist inzwischen ein Uhr morgens. Meta liegt im Bett. Bimer auch, allerdings scheint er nicht besonders gut zu schlafen und auch so geht es ihm nicht gut. Plötzlich klingelt das Telefon. Da Meta erst vor kurzem beim überdrehten Kirby war, ist er noch wach und springt so schnell wie möglich auf, um ans Telefon zu kommen. "Ja, hier bei Nota?" "Herr Knight, sind Sie das?", fragt eine Stimme. "Kann schon sein, wer ist denn da?" "Petro. Es tut mir leid, Sie so spät stören zu müssen, aber in der Nähe von den Gebirgen der Eintracht wurde ein schwerverletzter gefunden. Da Sie am schnellsten von allen im Waddle 8 am Ort des Geschehens sein können, habe ich beschlossen, Sie anzurufen." "Schon in Ordnung. Wo genau?" "Am schmalen Landstreifen zwischen Durstwüste und Gebirgen der Eintracht. Ich erwarte Ihren Bericht." Mit diesen Worten hat Petro aufgelegt. Meta geht sich schnell wieder umziehen und fliegt so schnell es geht los, jedoch nicht ohne Bimer eine Notiz hinterlassen zu haben, wobei er vergessen hat, dass Bimer sie nicht lesen kann. "Er hat gesagt, hier ist es...", denkt Meta, während er über die angegebene Stelle fliegt. Da er vom Himmel aus nichts sehen kann, landet Meta, oder versucht es zumidnest, denn im Flug weicht er nur knapp einem Strahl aus. Meta dreht sich um, will beleidigt etwas rufen, aber bevor er das schafft, bleibt ihm der Atem weg. "Du!", schafft er allerdings noch. Vor ihm fliegt Galacta-Knight, die Lanze erhoben, aber scheinbar nicht angriffsbereit. "Geh aus dem Weg, ich habe gerade wichtigeres zu tun, als mich um so ein geringes Unrecht wie dich zu kümmern.", sagt er, und obwohl Meta das gerne tun würde, ist ihm bewusst, dass er, wenn er das macht, was Galacta ihm sagt, dann lässt er sich von einem Schwerverbrecher Befehle erteilen, ohne, das eine Notwendigkeit besteht. "Wirds bald? Ich hab es eilig!" Meta zögert. Nach längerem überlegen kommt er zu dem Schluss, dass der Verletzte momentan wichtiger ist als sein Vater. Er fliegt leicht steil runter, wenn auch rückwärts, um Galacta-Knight immer im Auge zu behalten. Der hat allerdings grade tatsächlich etwas wichtigeres zu tun, was Meta zu denken gibt, denn seit seiner letzten Begegnung ist er davon ausgegangen, dass Galacta keine Chance auslassen würde, ihn umzubringen. Aber dafür hat er jetzt keine Zeit, Meta geht wieder in den Sturzflug über. Am Boden angekommen, sucht Meta-Knight gleich weiter, ohne einen Gedanken an Galacta zu verschwenden. Nach ca. einer halben Stunde bemerkt er ein Geräusch. Ein leises Stöhnen dringt an seine Ohren, er dreht sich um und sieht, wei eine Person aus dem Schatten der wenigen Bäume auf ihn zuläuft. "Bewegen Sie sich nicht! Ich komme zu Ihnen!", ruft Meta und sprintet los, auf halber Strecke erkennt er, dass es der Verbrecher Schnurfore ist, den er retten soll, doch das ist ihm egal, er rennt weiter. ls er bei Schnurfore angekommen ist, merkt er, dass dieser schwer verletzt ist, sein Rücken ist aufgeplatzt, scheinbar, weil er immer wieder draufgefallen ist, und auch seine Wirbelsäule scheint gebrochen zu sein, außerdem sieht er abgemagerter aus als vor kurzem, wo er noch als Gefangener im Knast saß. Er wimmert. "Reden Sie nicht!", sagt Meta, doch anhand des Blutes, was er bereits an seinen Händen fühlt weiß er, dass es zu spät ist. Schnurfore flüstert, Meta lehnt sich zu ihm, unm zu hören, was er zu sagen hat: "Er... ist nicht... er selbst... die Maske... zwingt ihn...." Meta legt ihn sanft auf den Boden und schließt ihm die Augen, das letzte, was er für ihn tun kann. Nach seiner Begegnung mit Meta hat sich Galacta nach Süden gewandt und sucht nun am Donnerberg nach Sombores. "Ich muss ihn finden. Ich muss ihn finden.", denkt er immer wieder. Er läuft eine Weile am nördlichen Hang herum, wagt sich allerdings nicht zum Gipfel, aus Angst den Kracko aufzuwecken. Galacta lässt den Blick über Nebilla schweifen und kann einen Blick auf das Waddle 8 erhaschen. "Ja, Meta-Waddle-the-Knight, auch dich werde ich noch töten", denkt er, dann wendet er sich wieder dem Donnerberg zu. Plötzlich verdunkelt sich die Umgebung. "VERDAMMT, WAS SOLL DAS DENN JETZT?" Galacta weiß, dass Sombores in der Nähe sein muss, also schwingt er seine Lanze, in der Hoffung, irgentwas zu treffen. Ein kurzer Aufschrei verrät ihm, dass er jemanden getroffen hat, wenn auch nicht all zu schwer. Plötzlich wird Galacta umgerissen und geht k.o. Als er nach einigen Minuten wieder aufwacht, muss er mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass die Maske verschwunden ist. "SOMBORES!" Sombores stürmt richtung Glomia. "Sombores, lass uns langsamer machen, ich klapp zusammen." spricht eine Stimme - die scheinbar aus ihm selbst kommt. Er ignoriert sie und geht weiter, ungeachtet aller Schmerzen. Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}